Small Catastrophes Grows
by Lu-chan00
Summary: Lina is 5 years old? Gourry is a daddy? what happens when some crazy writer decides to shorten our sorceress?


Hello! I'm Lu-chan and this is my first published fanfiction! please tell me if you like it!

The story is set after the last novel, now Gourry has the Blast Sword instead of the Sword of Light.

Attention: The Slayers series to which this fanfiction is inspired not belongs to me…so don't sue me!

Small Catastrophes Grows by Lu-chan

Already an evil like day was begun….bandit to repetition, hunters of ransoms, CLOSED RESTAURANTS … and a 17 years old sorceress locked up in a body of 5 carried in shoulder like a post parcel...

- "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!"

Definitely a very dreadful day.

- "Just stay put, for Heaven's sake! AAAAAHHH! don't pull at my hair!"

- "Miss Lina you'll make him to become bald!"

Anyone had been found to pass of would have felt the hysterical screams of a little red head girl, dressed in pink with tons of ribbons, in shoulder to a fascinating blond skilled swordsman that could pass for her father… unfortunately she seemed on the point to skin him alive nipping and scratching, with Amelia who tried in vain to calm her and Zelgadis as usual to little steps of distance asking himself what he could have done to deserve that kind of life.

That morning the adventurers were on the road for the reign of Sailunne. They had escorted the princess in a close reign because of a diplomatic mission….that the bad temper of a certain sorceress transformed in a disaster: the palace shaved to the ground, infuriated citizens, the royals yearning to cut heads….but to approximately half road they had been caught up from a strange wizard sent to the pursuit, that before being sent in the space put successfully a strange curse above Lina.

The result was perfectly audible in the beam of kilometers…

- "PUT ME DOWN !!!!!"

The skilled swordsman fell inconscious to the ground with the eardrums destroyed, leaving to go the child who began to put the hands between her hair stepping on the feet.

- "I want to return NORMAL! OLDER! BIGGER! I want to eat, I want my magic back, I WANT I WANT I WANT!"

- "Miss Lina your powers are reverted with you but when we will be to my father I will make you to visit from the best healers of Sailunne and I'm sure that you will recover all your….ehm….beauty!" a very big Amelia' smile of 150 teeth with lots of sparks that did not succeed to tranquilize her friend.

- "NOT I WANT IT NOW!!!! "….branches of scared animals began to escape in all the directions… When also Amelia's eardrums began to break Zelgadis said: "Sleeping!" that made the child sleepy on the road. The chimera could therefore remove from his ears the two kilos of padding used like stoppers while the princess recovered. Gourry, finally awake (still a little staggering), approached and carefully took in his arms Lina that sleeping with innocent air began to leave a path of dribble on his armor sucking herself the thumb. She seemed a little angel in his arms and he smiled tenderly.

-That afternoon to Sailunne, royal palace -

-"Sure that there's nothing to cure her?"

- "Not an anti-child spell or something of similar… even something that lengthens or that makes grow...what's the name of that thing for the plants used by my grandmother with that terrible smell….uhm ..."

- "….ehm… perhaps Mister Gourry you're speaking about the fertilizer…."

- "Ah! just that one!" the skilled swordsman with the satisfied air of who said has uncovered the warm water… Collective astonishment…. One of the healers said: "I'm sorry but the only solution in these cases is that he who made the curse erase it personally" - "Unfortunately the wizard in issue has been blown up…." replied Zelgadis from a corner of the room.

- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHERE'S MY FOOD I'M HUNGRY!!!!" The shock wave caused from the scream made to shake the room and the present ones like skittles…

- "Sigh….I go to see ..." the poor Gourry covered his ears and entered in the room where Lina evidently woke up…

Some hour after...

The dinner was ended and the tens of servants were already carrying away the various tons of dirty plates. Prince Phil was taking a nap close to the fireplace, Zelgadis on the next sofa sipped his coffee reading a book, Amelia (with eyes as smalls lakes) watched with dreaming air the starry sky from the balcony. Gourry sleeping on a chair felt something and found Lina that slept in his arms, by now with the full belly. He decided that it was better to carry her in the room that it had been assigned to her, just beside his and Zel's, with Amelia's in bottom of the corridor. While he put her under the blankets (she wore an adorable red starry pyjamas, sure of Amelia's childhood), he found himself again observing her both touched and amused. Always she had been of small proportions but now he could put her in a pocket! he felt her murmuring something in the sleep and began caress her head, feeling a strong need of protecting the little one. He came to ask himself what it would have happened if some monster had found her in those conditions and istinctively the swordsman took the red head tightening her to himself. He arranged himself better on the bed and remained still to listen to her breath, while she sucked her thumb and with the other small hand tightened a lock of his gold hair.

"I will not allow that something bad happens to you, I'm with you" repeated watching her.

The next morning the entire Sailunne was waked up by inhuman screams….

- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH LET ME GOOOOOO!!!"

- "Miss Lina stop! we must still wash your hair!"

Lina's room practically was flooded, soapy water flowing from the bath door like a river, Gourry that threw buckets from the window drenching people passing by, furnitures that wandered like icebergs.

Perhaps taking a bath to Lina had not been a happy idea.

The income door was opened leaving to enter a soaked wet chimera bathed from the first stone to the last one, than wringing out his tunic looked Gourry, the sailor/swordsman, that splashing with the bucket in hand watched him with an innocent air:

"Hey Zel! if you wanted to take a bath you could also remove your dress! Ah I see! you saved time washing everything, very clever I wouldn't have never thought to it! "….Zel's murmurings been worth more than thousand curses…. from the door of the bath it exited running a covered foam child that before escaping for the corridor was turned in order to stick out her tongue towards her slave drivers and then she disappeared leaving one path of bubbles.

- "Miss Lina where are you going you have to get dressed!" therefore saying the princess, with the aspect of a shipwrecked, followed the little one with in hand a blue dress with tons of ribbons and laces.

When all the corridors of the castle were well soaked (that day surely no need to wash the pavements) a checkers squadron commanded by Amelia succeeded to seize Lina and to arrange her properly. Then the princess put the little one in Gourry's arms praying him on her knees to make a very loooooong walk. The swordsman found himself to take a walk for the market with Lina on the shoulders, both with a giant lollypop and a very much satisfied air. The two were observed by a group of women delighted by the beautiful scene (especially by the beautiful blond) and Lina was turning her head from a part to the other becoming a little frustrated with those strange ladies. Meantime they had made up for a bag of donuts and those were being ended also when they came surrounded from the women who began to shoot questions:

- "Soooo cute little missy you are her father? you're a lot like her!"

- "Her father? where? I don't see him probably he's at home!" Gourry said looking around…

- "You are married? engaged?"

- "Ehm, we say that… I'm...ehi Lina what's the name…Dog sitter?"

- "Baby sitter, Ignorant ...…." answered her over his head. She just didn't like them all around to Gourry, what those geese wanted from her daddy? (her childish mind had recorded him like that)

- "OOOOHHH indeed? really you're so kind!" and a chorus of sloppy remarks that made the child fuming like a pot to pressure….then she raised in feet on the swordsman' shoulders screaming and showing the fists:

- "ENOUGH! LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S MINE!!!!! FIND ANOTHER ONE WITCHES!!" The witches in issue were dispersed leaving them alone, while a big teardrop appeared on Gourry's head that pulled her down in order to see her face.

- "Ehi can I know what it takes to you? a donut down the wrong way? too many lollypops? I bet that it's 'cause of the fried chicken? or the chocolate cake?" she didn't answer, he approach the face to see better and she gave him a powerful fist on the nose that made him fall to the ground.

- "YOU ARE SO STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!" running away disappearing between the wall of legs of passing people. After several minutes of race Lina stopped to regain breath and when she watched around she was in an unknown zone of the city, full of alleys and narrow lanes that seemed to never end.

- "And now" (sniff) "Where am I?" (sniff)" she said between herself through the tears.

The place seemed a dark and scaring maze and the child began to shake, hoping that daddy-Gourry came to take her soon. Then she felt something, as if there was someone spying her, a strange smell in the air and cold temperature. From a dark corner she heard a loud and sinister laugh and two yellow eyes were opened fixing her. She hide behind a wall to evade that being. When he came out of the shadows she could see that was the one of the previous morning, that had "shortened" her. But the other time that she had seen him he had seemed different.

- "Eh Eh Eh….Finally I've found you...very clever to hide in the city of the white magic… you have made me lose so much time, but when I'll tell to my master of your death….eh eh eh…he will be very pleased"

He extended his arm towards her and from his left hand he created a myriad of energy spheres that Lina succeeded miraculously escaping. The smoke raised from the blows allowed her to hide in a near large box, hoping that the monster had not seen her

. - "Where are you…." from its hands other spheres left that hit anything nearby. The noise roared in her ears and she put the hands on the mouth to avoid being found. Lina knew that would not be for long time. Or the demon would have seen her or one of the spheres launched to case would have hit her and in any case she would be ended. Everything gone silence. He was gone? perhaps he was searching her elsewhere? she did not resist and showed herself in order to watch around.

- "GOT YOU!" the monster appeared from the astral side seizing her tightening for the neck, raising the little one from the ground. The outcry that she was trying to launch died in throat. Just when the monster was in order to end her something hit the arm that tightened her cutting it clearly and making it to end to earth. The demon screamed in pain turning hitself around astonished and saw the skilled swordsman in front of him with eye of ice and the legendary Blast Sword ready to hit again. He escaped the next blow. But the swordsman instead ending him headed towards the child to free her from the dead arm that was still keep her. Lina fixed him overwhelmed while Gourry freed her then she awoke from the shock embracing him strongly sobbing.

- "Gourry! why are you so late… sniff! … I….sniff! ….a lot" He didn't have time to answer that the monster charged.

- "Remain close to me!" Lina was put behind tightening to his leg and closed the eyes. The monster didn't succeded to evade Gourry's hit and exploded. A deep fog of dust covered their view.

-"Lina! Lina!" screamed the swordsman trying to see her through the mess. The first thing he saw were the remained pieces of a blue dress, followed by a cascade of red hair. Then he saw her. Lina was sitting on the ground recovering consciousness. When she opened the eyes finally seeing the hands of an adult person she began to sing happily.

-"Finally!" jumping delighted all around. Then she saw that Gourry was fixing her with goggle eyes...unfortunately that was for another reason. She was completely naked! Lina went on fire, a red raging aura all around her body...

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PERVERT!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" ...and then poor Gourry was flying through Sailunne' sky after a very close meeting with a fireball...


End file.
